


*imagine there's a really creative title*

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Naegi Makoto, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Titles, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Lesbian Character, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Pansexual Character, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko
Kudos: 12





	*imagine there's a really creative title*

Toko was undoing her braids as she prepared to go to sleep and she immediately knew that 'it' had sprung up. She sighed and came out of the bathroom to see her girlfriend, Hina lying down on her bed. Hina gasped when she saw Toko "Oh my god you have an ahoge like Makoto, it's so cute!" Hina said "Sh-shut up" Toko mumbled "Also you're hair is so pretty and long" Hina said running her fingers through Toko's hair "and soft, how do you get I this soft Toko?" Hina asked "I b-brush it five times a day" Toko said getting kinda embarrassed. Toko got in bed and cuddled with Hina "Do you think we should tell everyone were dating?" Hina asked "N-no! I can't! They could r-react badly to us having a relationship!" Toko said and Hina kissed her cheek "I've told you a million times it'll be fine" Hina said "What if s-someone gets jealous of our relationship and tries to k-kill one of us?!" Toko said "Relax Toko, I've made, it clear I'm a lesbian so none of the boys are interested in me, and I'm positive Kyoko was into Celeste" Hina said "and I would never let something happen to you or me. You're all I have left since Sakura is dead" Hina said kissing Toko who just responded by hugging her


End file.
